Troublesome
by Silent Oblivion
Summary: This is my first fan fic so...yeah, and I'm not very good with summaries: Something happens to Greg Sanders, every moment passing Ami Corelli [OC] worries more and more. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters, if I did I'd have Greg locked up in my closet –hear muffled screaming from her closet- OO –throws a brick at it; coughs twice-

Anywho…this is my first Fanfic and well, I'd really appreciate comments, good or bad, I'm happy either way

----

She sauntered into the large locker room, not even noticing the dirty-blond, almost brown, haired man who was sat on the bench. Walking over to her own locker she removed her badge that read _CSI: Level 4_.

"Hey Ami," he spoke, causing the pretty brunette young woman to jump.

"Greg, I didn't notice you there, you almost scared me to death," she squeaked, he chuckled.

"Sorry, maybe I next time I should wear a hug sign saying 'lookie, I'm Greg, kiss me!' in big flashing letters," he smirked.

"Greggo, honey, seriously." She laughed, smirking back.

She removed her _LVPD: Crime Scene Investigator _vest, folding it up; she placed it inside her locker and grabbed a bottle of cherry coke, the bottle half full. Shutting the metal door, she sat down next to Greg, who was wearing a smart white shirt and casual blue jeans.

"So, how has your day gone so far?" she asked him.

He sighed, "eight year old kid, murdered, gunshot wounds to the torso and head." He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair, "Grissom told me to try and let it go, it's hard though."

"I'm so sorry, but listen to Grissom; he helped me through the first time I had to deal with that sort of case." She placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and turned it to see Ami, smiling, looking into her bright cerulean eyes. Her cheeks flushed a pink shade as his big brown eyes met her contact. Pulling her hand away and placing it on her lap in front of her, Greg wrapped his arms around her, embracing her warmly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"F-for what?" she stuttered.

He pulled away, "For being here…" He gently placed his fingers on her lips and walked them down to her chin. He could noticed her change in breathing, "I don't make you nervous…do I?"

All she did was nod; all she could do was nod. Greg smiled warmly, bringing her face closer to his own. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers. After a brief encounter he gently broke away. Standing up, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks again for always looking out for me." With that he left, she was utterly speechless, her cheeks flushed.

She shook her head, snapping back to reality. Standing up, she walked over to the door, a rather smug smile sat on her lips. She opened the door to be greeted by Gil Grissom.

"Grissom?" she spoke, actually surprised to see him.

"Corelli," he said rather cheery, this was different, "What the hell did you do to Sanders?" Chuckling, he pointed over to Greg's glass-walled cubicle. He had his headphones in his ears, but still his Black Flag CD could be heard from where they were standing, "Ever since he walked out of here he's been listening to the _noise _wearing a rather large grin."

"I'm just there for him." With a smile tickling her lips she walked away.


	2. Coffee?

_Click_.

Another day at the office…

_Beep! Swipe…_

The ID card accepted.

_Click._

Another day at the office; grueling work to be done, cases to be solved, evidence to inspect, reports to be written – to bring justice to the victims of the crime.

"Nick, man, you should go for it!" Warrick cheered, patting the tall man next to him on the back, the coffee cup that was held tightly in his hands almost spilling.

"Man she's not interested, listen to me," he retorted, his Texan accent was strong.

Warrick sighed, "She's playing hard to get; man she's hot!" Nick muttered at his statement.

"Now, now boys," a red haired woman joked as she sauntered over to the two men.

"Catherine, please would you tell this goofball that Mia is _so_ not interested in me," Nick complained.

She took a sip of coffee, "She's playing hard to get Kiddo," she retorted before leaving with a smile on her face.

"See man!" Warrick yelled as he slung his arm around Nick's shoulders, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Greg, who was stood at a counter making coffee with his favourite brand of coffee, Hawaiian Blue, was listening in on their little discussion. After finally adding the milk and sugar he joined Nick and Warrick. Nick patted Greg's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what's up with you grasshopper?" Nick asked him.

"Oh nothing…really," he replied as he took sips from his mug, it was the one _she _had given him as a 'congratulations' on being promoted to _CSI: Level 2 _a while ago. He was grinning from ear to ear, not even noticing it.

Nick chuckled, "Sure Greg, did you get laid last night or something:

"Well, something like that," Greg answered, a smirk formed on his lips as he recalled the incident in the locker room.

"Was she hot? What did she look like?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she's hot, she's beautiful," Greg answered, he took another sip from his mug, "brunette, bright blue eyes, she's perfect."

Just as he had finished his sentence, taking another sip, Ami walked into the coffee lounge. Warrick walked over to her and gave her a friendly warm hug.

"G'morning Ami!" he welcomed cheery.

Nick and Greg didn't notice Ami's arrival and continued to chat amongst themselves.

"Oh really, sounds familiar, do I know?" Nick asked.

Ami walked over to them, "Do you know what?"

Greg's eyes widened, "N-no, you don't know Nick."

"Well, what's her _name_?" her probed.

Ami began to blush a rather deep shade of pink as Greg glance over at her. Nick, being the skilled CSI that he was, noticed the change in atmosphere, heck, anyone would be able to with these two. He made a mental note, he looked over at Ami, and she hid her face. Greg was blushing just as much as she was and lowered his head.

"Ah, now I get it!" Nick cheered, gathering his conclusion, "the both of you, I knew it!" He turned to Warrick, "Welcome the new couple Rick!"

"Nick, cut that crap!" Greg yelled.

"Why? Am I incorrect?" he asked, a smirk curving his lips.

"Don't be a smartass." Greg lowered his head and spoke almost in a whisper, "I didn't exactly ask her out." Ami blushed. "I only—we just—I just kissed her…"

Warrick bust in with a loud, yet random, wolf whistle.

"Well aren't you gonna ask her then, I always knew you two were infatuated with each other," Nick noted.

"I'm standing right here you know," Ami muttered.

"I—I don't know. I mean of course I want to, hell I really want to but I can't. Fear of rejection, such a pain in the ass," he rambled on.

"Calm down man, careful what you're saying there," Nick joked, "but on serious notes, what do you feel about each other? Ami, you first, I think Greggo over here is going to just blurt everything out." He pointed at Greg, who was still muttering, thinking that they were still listening to him.

She couldn't speak, her mouth was dry. She clenched her eyes and hands, hanging her head. Greg, finally realizing that no one was listening, glanced at Nick, who just pushed him closer to her, urging him on. Greg set his coffee cup in Nick's hand and held Ami's head in his hands; she did nothing. Nick poked him, urging him to make a move. Greg tipped his head and looked at her face, she was crying. He gently caressed her lips with his own; she seemed to relax. Pulling away and looking around he noticed that Nick and Warrick had gone. But standing in the doorway was a smiling Catherine. Before Greg could even open his mouth, she closed the door and walked away.

"Why are you crying?" Greg asked her softly, wiping the tears away before he held her in a tight embrace.

"I'm crying because this seems so surreal and I can't tell you what I think, I'm afraid what you may think," she answered, sniffling.

"You can trust me, honestly, I'll always be here for you like you're there for me," he whispered, "But if you want to we can talk about it over dinner…tonight?" Greg asked, he was scared by what her reaction would be. She nodded and nuzzled herself into his chest, she smiled.

"Mmm," she said.

"What is it?" he asked her, worry came over him.

She giggled, "Nothing, you just smell like strawberries is all…"


	3. You

She pulled up outside his apartment and killed the engine. Taking one look at it she placed her head on the steering wheel. She remembered how it had come to this; she smiled to herself a little. Sighing heavily to herself she removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of her car, slamming the door behind her. Pressing a small button on the bunch of keys the headlights flashed, the car locked. She sidled up to the door and looked at the list of numbers and name above the intercom. She smiled at the sight of _16 – Sanders_ and pressed the button.

"Hello, Greg?" she asked, speaking into the intercom.

"Ami!" she heard him answer.

"Yeah, it's me," she said with a giggled.

"Come on in." He pressed a button next to his intercom system and a buzzing sound was set off, letting her inside the complex.

Smiling, feeling in higher spirits, she opened the entrance door and walked to Greg's front door. She knocked a few times.

---

Greg was stood in front of the intercom still, he couldn't believe that she would knock on _his _door in a few moments, _her_, of all people. He smiled. He jumped as he heard the knocking at the door. Greg quickly fiddled with his hair and finally opening the door to see her standing there. Her hair had slight ringlets in it, she wore a smart, yet casual white top and a pair of black trousers, slightly flared at the bottoms. Greg smiled at her.

"Hey Ami," Greg greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Greg," Ami countered.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, he returned her actions. They pulled away from each other.

"Oh! Come on in!" Greg motioned for Ami to come inside.

She smiled as she walked through the door. Greg removed the long black coat she was wearing and placed it inside the coat closet. Greg showed her into the living room where she sat down comfortably. He walking into the kitchen and poured two glasses of hard alcohol. Walking back into the living room, he gave one of the glasses to Ami. He noticed that she was trembling, she looked almost scared. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, why are you trembling?" he asked with concern.

"I'm not," she protested, her voice was shaky.

"I don't believe that," Greg noted, "now come on, why are you so nervous around me?"

She paused for a moment and looked deeply into his handsome brown eyes, "You could make anyone nervous…"

"And how is that?" he held her chin in his hand.

"B-because…" she was cut off by Greg's lips hushing her.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, ha, says I who's been fretting about this since I asked you," he confessed.

"I wouldn't think anyone would be nervous around me," Ami whispered.

"Of course, I mean, you're just so…so beautiful," Greg answered, "I consider myself lucky to be with you right now."

"I should be the one who should consider myself lucky, you could have anyone," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Anyone…" he muttered, "I just want you…you and only you."

He gently pushed her back on the sofa; he lay on top of her small framed body. Both their hearts were racing; both their breathing had changed dramatically. Greg felt a sudden emotion that surged through his body, but he felt that he couldn't control himself. He forced his lips against hers roughly, she moaned self-consciously into the passionate kiss. Greg broke away from her lips and began to kiss her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh. She lolled her head back, Greg took control.

"Greg…" she whimpered, her skin tingled with pleasure.

He took his lips away from her skin briefly, "Hush…" His lips were drawn back to her neck.

She entwined her slender fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly. He lifted his head up to look down at her; her hands still busy messing with his hair. Ami pulled him down, closer to her and kissed him lightly.

She smiled up at him. Greg smiled back as he gently nibbled at her earlobe. He lifted his head back up to look at her again. He sat up and spun his feet around, he stood up.

"I'll be right back, just checking the food," Greg stated, seeing the slightly frown that was forming on her soft face.

She giggled, "I didn't know you cooked, what are you cooking?"

"About the only thing that I _can_ cook; spaghetti bolognaise," he muttered, "I don't really cook much since it's only me, and I don't get company that often, so…"

Ami wondered why he didn't finish what he was saying before he turned around and walked into the kitchen. The walls were painted a deep sunset orange that was almost red. Greg watched her for a moment, contemplating where this was going. Grissom's words invaded his thoughts; he shook his head trying to rid them from his mind.

Once he was finished up in the kitchen he joined Ami back on the sofa. She looked over at him with a smile which soon faded when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, holding his head in his hands.

"I should be asking _you_ that," Ami retorted, "Are you feeling alright, you don't look so…"

"I'm fine," he butted in, he was lying, she knew that but thought best not to argue.

Greg's face was extremely pale, around his eyes were almost black. His head became even dizzier. He braced himself for standing up.

"I think I'll just go and get some medication of sorts," he noted trying to stand.

Ami watched Greg stumble as he tried to walk.

"Do you want me to go get them for you?" she asked.

He stopped, as he was about to turn around to answer her he collapsed to the ground. Ami launched from her seat to Greg's limp side.

She checked his neck for a pulse, "Greg, Greg can you hear me?"

When he didn't answer, and feeling his erratic heartbeat, tears began to fall from her eyes. Trying to think straight she grabbed her phone from her pocket, punching in the numbers _999_.


	4. Hurt Inside

"His condition isn't looking too good, in fact, he's getting worse," a tall doctor told the blonde nurse who was jotting down some notes.

Greg was lying in the hospital bed, tubes being jabbed through his veins and out. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose which was hooked up to a machine. At his bedside was a heart monitor. His skin was pale and blotchy, it looked dry.

Out in the waiting reception Ami paced back and forth, she hadn't even been informed or updated about his condition; what made matters worse was that she wasn't able to get hold of any of her work colleagues.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

The time dragged on, the later it got, the more anxious she became. Suddenly her phone began to ring loudly. She quickly flipped it open and brought it to her ear.

"Corelli." She spoke, "Who's speaking?"

"It's Grissom," answered a familiarly warm voice, "I was just given your message…" She heard him breathe in heavily. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing as of yet," she replied, extremely angered.

A nurse interrupted, "Please turn that off."

Ami pulled the phone away for a moment, "I'm sorry, but I'm with LVPD CSI Unit, I must take all calls." The nurse walked away and she brought the phone back to her ear again. "Grissom, I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"That's fine," her supervisor told her, "Could you just call Catherine or I as soon as you hear _any _news about his condition?"

"Of course, but I have no idea when that will be," she told him.

"Alright Ami, send him our best wishes," Grissom said, she had never actually heard him sound even the slightest note of worry. "Goodbye."

Flipping the phone shut she clipped it to her belt loop. Becoming rather impatient, she walked over to the receptionists' desk.

"Excuse me, but could you give me any news about a Mr. Greg Sanders?" Ami asked.

The receptionist typed in something on the computer, "Are you family or partner?" she asked.

Ami lowered her head, "N-no, I'm a close friend and work colleague."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't give you any information about the patient," the nurse informed.

"Damnit," she muttered, "May I ask who is placed down as 'emergency contact'?"

The keys clicked, "A Miss Ami Corelli."

Her eyes widened, she quickly pulled her drivers license out and showed the nurse. "Please may I see him?" she asked.

"The doctors are still doing some tests, moving him to the ICU," the nurse told her.

"ICU; why did they move him there?" she asked with worry.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any of the details," she apologized, "If you wish to go up, you can talk to the doctors. It's on the second floor."

Ami darted to the stairs; it would be a lot faster for hr than to wait for an elevator. She ran up the stairs and followed the signs to the ICU.

---

After talking to the doctors about his condition she was finally given permission to see him. She wondered for a moment why he was in a room on his own, but she soon found out when she saw him. Her breath choked her. He was a lot worse than when the ambulance was first called for assistance.

Ami knew that she had to call Gil Grissom or Catherine Willows, but she couldn't leave his side just yet; she needed some time with him. She gently wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I really want you to get better," she whispered as she held his hand in her own, "I know you can get through this, you're strong, no matter what anyone says; I know you are." She smiled a little, "Everyone at the lab and department send their love and best wishes, they all miss your loud rock music, and even Grissom says so." She smiled down at him.


End file.
